Regicidio
by GlowingCats
Summary: No fue hasta que se percató de dónde se encontraba, y de que tenía que salir de allí, que no salió de su trance.


La idea ha surgido gracias a la imagen de la portada, de la cual no me pertecene nada, y de Laura así que agradecimientos y tal por soportar mi drama y amodiarme 3

 **WARNING:** Haikyuu! o la imagen no me pertenecen, y no me hago responsable del dolor de feels (?)

* * *

Oikawa era alguien que acostumbraba a tener los mejores sueños, resultado de vivir en constante estado de éxito y prosperidad, parecía que los problemas no formaban parte de su vida. Sin embargo esa noche se había ido a dormir con un mal presentimiento, que se terminó transformando en la peor de las pesadillas. Lo perdía todo, todos se volvían contra él, el fracaso terminaba siendo escrito en su frente. Por suerte todo había quedado en un mal sueño, o eso creyó cuando se despertó algo sobresaltado, sintiendo varias gotitas de sudor recorrer su frente. Suspiró pasándose una mano por esta, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Pero lo que se encontró fue lo último que alguna vez había esperado.

Sobre él se encontraba un apuesto joven de pelo azabache y ojos tono océano, dedicándole una sonrisa condenadamente atractiva, pero que traía consigo la peor de las intenciones. Su cuerpo se heló al percatarse del hermoso puñal que estaba contra su torso desnudo, la empuñadura era de oro, y el impecable filo brillaba ansioso por teñirse de rojo. Tomó aire, lo justo para no mover su pecho y provocar más roce.

—¿Quién eres y cómo osas? —su voz no vaciló ni tembló a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Parece que ya ha despertado, "mi rey" —el castaño pudo notar la sorna de sus palabras, haciendo que apretara los dientes, tenía las de perder en esa situación.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero, poder? —no iba a perder el tiempo en una conversación inútil que posiblemente le llevara a la muerte, lo mejor sería tratar de negociar cuanto antes, sabiendo que no aguantaría con esa fachada durante mucho tiempo más.

—No, me temo que te quiero a ti.

—¿A mí?

La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana les era más que suficiente para poder observarse el uno al otro. Kageyama permaneció escasos segundos escrutando su rostro, era el rey más apuesto que había visto, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. No podía tenerlo todo, no se lo merecía, este odio había crecido en él con el paso de los años, llevándole a encontrarse en esa situación de la cual si alguien le descubría, no podía hacerse a la idea de por cuantas torturas tendría que pasar antes de que acabaran con su vida.

—Sí. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Oikawa entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos del moreno, y cómo una sonrisa cínica aparecía en su rostro a la vez que alzaba el puñal con ambas manos antes de clavarlo en su torso. Intentó gritar, pero no le dio tiempo, el frío metal rasgó todo a su paso, haciéndole sentir inmediatamente cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba. Comenzó a toser sangre, sobretodo cuando el moreno sacó el puñal de su interior, mostrando el objeto y sus manos cubiertas del rojizo tono.

Pudo ver la burla en su mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo como "al final tu sangre no era azul", o directamente reírse de él. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, el dolor parecía disiparse a cada segundo, podía escuchar su corazón bombeando sangre a toda prisa, y cómo de golpe paraba y lo hacía de forma tortuosa, costándole provocar un simple latido, así uno tras otro hasta que el siguiente no llegó. No fue hasta el último momento que su vista se nubló, que no la apartó de la del moreno, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que nunca se le olvidaría su rostro. Y mucho menos de aquel brillo en su mirada que tanto había impactado en él.

Kageyama observó sus ojos comenzar a oscurecerse, cómo su mirada se iba perdiendo a medida que su cuerpo iba dejando de funcionar, como si se estuviera apagando. Hasta le provocó un escalofrío el ver ante él al rey tan pálido de pronto, salvo por la sangre que había terminado por teñir las sábanas. Nunca había visto una mirada tan vacía, ese era el resultado de lo que llevaba años esperando, no podía dejar de observarle.

No fue hasta que se percató de dónde se encontraba, y de que tenía que salir de allí, que no salió de su trance.


End file.
